Love Isn't Average
by Legit The Ninja
Summary: Dean Winchester was an average guy. He always had been. That is until his boyfriend, Cas, reveals his secret to him. AU, pairings: Destiel, some Sam/Jess Tagged M for smut and language. Warning, it's feels-y later.
1. Chapter 1

HEY. AU, Dean works at a gym, Cas is a tax accountant. The rights aren't mine. Sorry for being so blunt. I hope you enjoy

Dean Winchester was an average guy.

He worked at a gym in Topeka, Kansas, and lived with his brother Sam, who was a lawyer. They shared an apartment downtown, a small space, but with enough square footage for the brothers to be comfortable.

With exception of each other, they mostly kept to themselves. Neither of them had dated anyone since high school, although Dean has had several one-night stands. Their mom died in a freak fire when they were young, and their dad didn't keep good contact, even when they tried. Their only real friend was a girl they had always known named Jo, but she went to school on the west coast and was busy with college life.

Dean went to work 9 to 5, Monday through Friday, and 7 to 11 on Saturdays. He was a good worker, and highly dedicated, even if he did like to mess around. He was a physical trainer at the local gym, which accounted for his large arm mussels, and decently-built torso. He kept his light brown hair short-cut and professional, the way it always had been.

Dean Winchester was an average guy.

That was, of course, until he met Castiel.

Cas was a dorky man.

He had a lean frame, hidden underneath his tufts of dark hair. He was often complimented on his blue eyes, which he wore under thick-rimmed glasses.

He worked as a tax accountant, and often took the 9 to 5 shift. He lived with his cat, and had a brother who called every once in a while, but was relatively alone. He really could have been a superhero in disguise, as mild-mannered as he was.

But Castiel Novak was everything but normal.

He was an angel.

After doing a few favors, and begging for years, Castiel was given the allowance to live amongst humans, as long as no trouble started. If trouble did start, however, he would have two options. One, to go back to heaven, or two, to become a hunter's angel.

He did not like the idea of either, and was rather enjoying his human life, where his biggest problem was what to eat for dinner, which he contemplating while running on a treadmill.

He hadn't spent much time at the gym and came today so he wouldn't feel bad for renewing his membership last month. After an hour or so of idle exercise, he decided to go back to his apartment.

That was, of course, until he ran face-first in to one of the gym's workers.

They were both fiddling with their iPods and hadn't seen the other coming. The well-built worker barely budged, but Cas and his small frame fell straight on to the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that." the worker said, extending an arm out to Cas.

Castiel was dumbfounded. He had light green eyes and faint freckles dancing across his nose, making him easily one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

For a moment, they were still, both men admiring the other. The worker gave a light smile, and Castiel felt his heart melt.

"No, no, it was me." The angel said, finally coming back to reality from the beautiful fantasy of this man's face.

He grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled himself up, returning the smile.

"I'm Dean, by the way." The worker shook the hand he was holding.

"I'm Castiel." He said, nodding in reply, still holding a caring smile.

Finally releasing the firm embrace he had on his new acquaintance's hand, Dean asked "Are you a new member here? I've don't think I've ever seen you around."

"N-no, well I mean, I- I'm around I just, I mean I've never seen you before, well I don't think." Castiel stammered in a desperate attempt to answer. That man was just _so. Damn. Beautiful._

Dean laughed. "No, I definitely don't think we've met. I definitely would have remembered you."

Castiel's heart fluttered, Dean's words surrounding him. Before he could think, he blurted out "Why's that?"

"_You idiot." _ He thought to himself.

Dean took a moment, smiling, and looking away from Castiel. When he looked back up his eyes interlocked with the angels. "Your eyes, mostly." He replied, causing a slight buckle in Castiel's knees."They're really blue. Like my mom's." He smiled, remembering stories of his mom, and the way her blue eyes captured his father's heart.

"Well, I'll see you around." Dean said, flashing one more smile at Castiel. As he turned and walked away, Castiel let out an exasperated breath. He needed a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 GUYS.

Dean wrapped up his work as quick as he could. He punched out at exactly 5:00, ready to go to his favorite bar. He went every Friday, despite the fact that he works Saturday mornings. He had become accustomed to the hangover, and good at hiding it.

He walked in, now having changed out of his work clothes into something more practical. He wore a t-shirt and leather jacket paired with his favorite jeans, and a necklace that was a gift from Sam many years ago.

As he walked in the bar the bartender called "The regular, Dean?"

"You know me so well."Dean replied, winking.

Across the bar, a heart was sinking. The heart of a messy- haired man in an un-tucked button-down shirt and a black tie. The heart of Castiel. The man that had been on his mind every since he ran in to him nearly four hours earlier, was now in the very bar he had decided to spend his evening.

"_Do I awkwardly hide, or awkwardly try to talk to him?' _He thought. Castiel had grown very used to the idea that for people, he was awkward. He had expected this much, considering he hadn't been human in over 2,000 years. This had never been a problem before, but he had also never met a man like Dean before.

Before he could even decide, Dean had sat down, took a sip of his beer, and looked up. Their stares interlocked, and Dean smiled. He chuckled to himself before standing. As he strode across the bar, Castiel began to panic. He wouldn't know what to say. He had heard of a thing to do with attractive people- flirting, he thought it was called, but he wasn't sure how to do to it.

Luckily, Dean broke the ice."First my gym, then my bar? You stalking me?"

"You remember me?" Cas said, possible a little too excitedly.

Dean laughed, and tapped the side of his head, just under the temple. "The eyes, remember. You're Cas."

Castiel smiled; pleased he already had a nickname. "So you weren't lying, were you?" He was trying to sound cool, and found that he was failing.

"Wouldn't think of it." Dean said.

Castiel smile and Dean sighed "Cas, Are you dating anyone?" His tone was very serious, a stark contrast from the friendly conversation he had been making up until now.

"Me?" Castiel nearly laughed. "Not at all."

Dean pulled out the bar stool next to Castiel and sat. "Good."He said, sitting.

After taking a moment to soak in the blue-eyed man before him, Dean placed his beer on the bar. 'Somebody to Love' By Queen played in the background softly, and Dean licked his lips with a slight smile. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol hung in the air. Dean inhaled, absorbing everything around him, before saying "So Cas, tell me about yourself."

Castiel didn't exactly know what to say. He was still shocked that Dean seemed interested in him. What was he supposed to say? Hi, I'm an angel? I'm 2000 years old? None of that seemed like too good of an idea.

"Well," He replied, finally finding words. "My name is Castiel Novak. I am 31 years old. I live alone, I have a cat, and I'm a tax accountant. My favorite band is Led Zeppelin, I live in an apartment five minutes from here. I don't usually drink, or go to the gym, but I guess today has been a very different day." He shocked himself with his coolness, and calm composure when answering.

"No way!"Dean exclaimed with a light chuckle "Zep is one of my all time favorites! Two or Four?"

Cas smiled to himself, pleased that Dean seemed happy with his answer. He took a swig from his drink before replying "I think I'm actually going to have to go Physical Graffiti."

Dean lifted his drink, a pleased grin spreading across his face. "Man. You and I are going to get along. My brother's always bashing on me for my music. I knew everyone wasn't as lame as him."

Castiel could only smile.

They continued with casual conversation, which Castiel hoped was considered 'flirting'. Dean definitely thought it was, and even asked Castiel for his number before the night ended. He offered to give Castiel a ride home, as he had a far higher alcohol tolerance, and didn't want him out walking alone. The pair strode out of the bar, with only inches separating them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I'm already super pleased with this story's results, thank you so much! P.s- sorry for being lame, I'm going through some weird changes in my writing style. I just hope you like it!_

The cold air nipped at Castiel's face in the early January evening. Dean had pointed him in the direction of his car, and needless to say, he was impressed. It was a 1967 black Chevy Impala, Castiel have never seen anything quite like it.

Dean walked over to the passenger door, and put his hand on the handle, but was stopped. He caught himself in the breath of the angel. He gently placed a hand on Castiel's left hip, and drew him in closer. Eyes closed, he stole a kiss. His lips pressed softly against Cas', slowly at first, but soon quicker, and with more passion. He let his tongue slide cautiously between Castiel's lips. Castiel flickered his tongue across the foreign one that was now deep in to his mouth. He grabbed both of Dean's sides and pulled him in closer.

Castiel began softly kissing down Dean's neck, pressing his tongue against the soft skin, and leaving small wet traces. Dean let out a soft, breathy grunt, only causing Castiel to grip him tighter, and want to kiss him more passionately. As Dean let out more noises, Castiel pulled his face back towards Dean's. As Dean leaned in for another soft kiss from the angel, but Castiel pulled his head back.

"We're in public, you know." Castiel whispered, as if the fact wasn't obvious. Dean looked at Castiel with the green eyes that he adored so heavily.

"So?" Dean replied, with a smirk. He grabbed Castiel by the tie and pulled him in closer.

"So we can't do this." Castiel said, sternly. "Besides, I don't really do one-night stands."

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's now constant-seeming sex hair. "Who said this is going to be a one night stand?" He asked, leaning in to Castiel with a smile. They shared in more soft, loving, kiss before Castiel asked, "Did you want anything other than that?"

Dean paused, his nose touching Castiel's, and there mouths only about an inch apart.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was already planning our second date?"

Castiel opened his mouth slightly, and hovered. "So does that mean that this is number one?"

"Only if you make it that." Dean replied.

Castiel stood for a moment, thinking. Finally, he opened the passenger door to the Impala.

"I'll tell you the way to my place." He said, climbing in to the car. He voice was deep and raspy, and almost mysterious, which made Dean almost run to the driver's seat of his car in anticipation.

_Spoiler alert: In the next chapter, they have sex. Lovely, destiel, sexytimes. Sorry for short chapters, That's just how I do._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! Thank you so much to all my readers and followers, you're all amazing! As stated in the previous chapter, this is going to be smut. Sorry for the short chapters, hopefully this one will be a bit longer!_

As Dean entered Castiel apartment, the first thing he thought was that it was more of a condo loft space. The rooms were bright, and had a spacious feel, although they were rather small. A small, dark, kitten ran across the floor and stopped at Castiel's feet.

"_Wow. That is the gayest thing I have ever thought, and I have sex with men." _Dean thought to himself, feeling like an editor of "Better Homes & Gardens Magazine"

As Castiel took of the trench coat he had been wearing, and hung it on the back of his chair, he said "It's not much, but it's home."

Dean found himself only inches away for Castiel, with his hands around either one of his hips.

"Well I like it." He whispered, seductively. Castiel slid his hands underneath of Dean's jacket, and let it fall on the floor. Dean then grasped the back of the angel's messy hair and pulled the head in to his own. Their tongues pressed against each other, with Dean's mostly falling in to Castiel's mouth. Castiel did he best to suck on the tongue that was softly entering his mouth, drawing soft moans from Dean's mouth, which he could feel the rumble from in his own.

Dean broke away from Castiel's lips, and kissed his chin lightly before moving down to his. He moved all the way down his neck, and all the way back up.

He licked the shell of Castiel's ear and whispered. "Cas, where's your bedroom?"

Castiel let out a soft moan in response to the warm tongue in his ear, and grabbed Dean's wrists. He led him along a short hallway, and opened a door that Dean guessed would lead in to his bedroom. Sure enough, when he entered the room, there was a dresser and a low-lying bed with crisp white bedding. Dean instantly pulled Castiel close to him, and nimbly undid the button down the front of his shirt. Castiel pulled off his navy tie, and grabbed the bottom seem of Dean's shirt. Dean leaned in to Castiel's face and kissed him softly, stopping only to let his shirt be pulled off of his body. He felt Castiel's bare torso against his own, and a shock of pleasure, and _want _ran down his spine.

As Castiel kissed down the side of Dean's neck, causing him to moan, Dean leaned in to Castiel's ear, and whispered "Cas. I _need_ you. _Now." _

Castiel turned Dean ninety degrees, so his back was towards his bed and pushed him lightly on to the bed. Dean smirked, as Castiel stood, watching. Dean grabbed Castiel by the hips and pulled him over top of himself. He felt Castiel's erection pressing against his own and his shoulders buckled in arousal, causing his back to arch, and hips to press even harder into Castiel's. Castiel grunted, and thrusted against Dean in return.

"Dammit Cas," Dean grunted "You're gonna make me come already. We haven't even got to the good part yet." Castiel felt his erection throb at the words 'good part'. He was very excited for this '_good part'._

Castiel felt Dean hands slide down his sides, as he made him moan into his mouth. Dean began working at undoing Castiel's belt, whilst Castiel gripped the sides of his jeans tightly. As Castiel's pants were taken off, he ripped at Dean's jeans. Dean and nibbled at Castiel ear, and moaned "It's okay Cas. I'm gonna make it okay." Castiel let out only a needy moan in response, that said "Make it okay _now _please." Dean took the neediness as an open invitation to pull Castiel's legs up his chest. He put two fingers over Castiel's mouth and he sucked on them, very willingly. After wetting his fingers thoroughly, Dean pulled them out from Castiel's mouth, and moved them slowly to his entrance. He swirled his fingers around Castiel's tight hole, listening to him mumble in desire.

Dean slowly pushed a finger inside of Castiel. He used the inserted finger to loosen the hole, and slid in another. As he pulled in and out, Castiel let noises of pleasure and lust, only arousing Dean further. After a few thrusts, Dean hit Castiel's prostate, and he knew because of the moan that he let out, full of lust. The warm insides of Castiel quivered to Dean's touch. Dean saw Castiel's testicles tighten, and instantly pulled out

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Castiel half- moaned, breathlessly.

Dean chuckled. "You can't come. Not yet. I'm not nearly done with you yet."

Castiel shuddered in pleasure at the thought of what lied ahead.

Dean locked eyes with Castiel, and kissed him softly. While doing so, he pushed his cock deep in to Castiel.

The pair both let out deep breaths, but when Dean hit Castiel prostate, he moaned. Dean reached for the nearby sheets, and pulled part of them up to Castiel's mouth.

"Bite this." He commanded. Castiel bit on the sheet hard, muffling the wails he had been making.

After noticing Castiel was about to come, Dean placed a finger over his slit.

"I want us to come together, okay Cas?" Dean whispered, as even the muffled moans were growing loud.

Finally, as Dean felt his hips buckling and his testicles tightening, he let go of Castiel, and they came together, with Dean filling Castiel, and Castiel splattering on Dean's stomach.

Dean fell to the side of Castiel, and laughed. Looking back in to his bright blue eyes, he asked "So, Cas. Are you gonna kick me out, or can we cuddle?"

Castiel sighed and smiled, while he wrapped his arms around Dean. "Please don't leave. Stay with me."

Dean hugged Castiel tightly, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll stay as long as you let me."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing. He grunted at the screen that was lit up with the words "Incoming Call: Bitch" He reluctantly answered the call.  
"Yeeessss?"  
"It's 6:30. You have work in half an hour. Where the hell are you?"  
"Sam, calm down. I'm out. Call the gym and tell them I'm sick."  
"What if I don't?"  
"Then you have to pay the rent by yourself. Call."  
"Fine, but seriously where are you?"  
"Nowhere. You're a big boy now, Sammy. You can manage without me for a night."  
"Dean."  
"I'll be home for lunch."  
"Noon."  
"One."  
"Noon."  
"Fine."  
Dean hung up his phone impatiently. A moan protruded for the bedsheets next to Dean.  
"D-Dean... iz'at you?" A sleepy but raspy voice called out.  
"Yeah, it's me." He replied with a comforting tone. He stroked his hand down Castiel's exposed back, and watched his spine quiver.  
"I got a curfew from Sammy." Dean continued, with a smirk both on his face and in his words.  
Castiel uncovered his face from behind the pillows and let out a happy moan. "Mmm. How long do I have you for?"

"A few more hours. If that's alright with you." Dean replied. He liked having Castiel's consent.

"It's very okay with me. The only other thing I could be doing is hanging out with Tippens." Castiel's voice was still sleepy, and Dean found it very adorable.

"Tippens?" Dean asked, chuckling.

"My cat." Castiel replied "It's a family name."

"I like it, I think it's cute." Dean said, with a smile.

Obviously still frazzled, Castiel closed his eyes while saying, "Well I think you're cute."

Dean smiled and lean in to Castiel. Hovering just inches from his face, eyes already closed, he said "Cas, you're awesome." before leaning in for a soft, loving kiss.~

~Several hours later, Dean found himself at a coffee shop that Sam had dragged him to. He was happy and well-rested after a morning of cuddling with Castiel, and honestly didn't feel like moving. He just wanted to sit around lazily, smelling Castiel's scent still on his skin. But Sam had a date with Jess later and claimed to need a pick-me-up. So Dean was sitting in a Starbucks waiting for his macchiato, whatever the hell that was, and Sam was typing away busily at his Blackberry. While scanning the room hazily, Dean gasped.

Sam looked up from his phone and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"It's him." He whispered, wide-eyed.

"Who?" Sam whispered back, mockingly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's Cas. The guy from last night."

"Oh, your boyfriend?" Sam asked, still mocking his elder brother.

"He isn't my boyfriend yet. But He's coming over here. Be cool." Dean accidentally made eye contact with Castiel, and noticed him moving their direction.

Yet?!" Sam exclaimed. "Holy crap! Deany-Beeny's in love!" Sam looked over to Castiel's direction, and was surprised to see a messy-haired wiry man dressed in a dark colored flannel and thick-rimmed glasses. "He doesn't seem your type." He muttered, arrogantly.

'Dean would have gone off on his brother, had Castiel not been quickly approaching them.

"So now is it you who's stalking me?" He asked, grinning.

Dean smiled. "Just needed a bit of caffeine. You kept me up late last night, and this idiot woke me up early." He pointed at Sam who was now grimacing.

"Ah, you must be Sam, the lawyer. Dean told me a lot about you. I'm Castiel."

"Oh, hi Castiel." Sam said, with a painful smile. "It's good to meet you."

Dean cleared his throat, and Castiel directed his attention to him. "Cas, while I have you, I was wondering if you had dinner plans."

Cas shrugged. "No, I don't think so."

Dean smiled, and said "Well, you do now. I mean, if you want."

Chuckling, Castiel replied, "Of course. Pick me up at 6?"

Before Dean could even answer, Castiel began striding away.

Once he was out of earshot, Sam let out an exasperated "Woooow." and smirked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, but wow."

"Can it." Dean hissed, but pleased that Sam was happy.

**Holy crap, I turned them in to teenaged girls. I'll fix that in the coming chapters, never fret~**


	6. Chapter 6

At six o'clock, Dean's Impala rolled up in front of Castiel's apartment. He knocked on the door nervously.

Dean heard a thump and a "No... Tippens!" from the other side of the door and couldn't help but laughing. As Castiel opened the door, he smiled.

Before he could say anything, Dean pulled him in and kissed him deeply, his tongue sliding easy in to the eager mouth. Their tongues pressed against each other, until Dean had Castiel moaning in to his mouth.

Dean pulled his mouth away, but kept his forehead pressed against Castiel's. "Hi." he whispered softly. He grabbed Castiel's hand and held it all the way to his car.

After Dean had started the Impala, Castiel asked, "So, where are we going?" Dean chuckled. "Well," he said "I was thinking we could go to this new Italian place, or I could take you back to my place, I could try and cook you dinner, and we could watch a movie or something. I mean, whatever you want." Castiel bit his slightly chapped lips, making Dean's stomach tighten in pleasure.

"I'll take the latter." He watched Dean smile, his green eyes glistening. After just a moment, Dean said, "I'm surprised you're not sick of me yet."

Castiel grabbed Dean's left hand off the wheel. "Never." He replied with a wink. ~

~An hour later, Dean had mustered up some spaghetti, and offered it to Castiel. He accepted it, but only nibbled at it. Angels didn't need food, but Castiel wasn't exactly ready to explain that to Dean.

After Dean cleared the plates, he stole another kiss from Castiel, but allowed this one to linger a bit longer than the last.

"Fast Five or Dark Side Of The Moon?" Dean finally asked. "I don't really care." Castiel smiled "As long as we get to cuddle. I like to cuddle."

Dean laughed. "Well I want you to at least enjoy the movie." Castiel sighed and replied "We should just listen to music or something. I want to be able to look at you."

Dean could feel himself blush, so he pulled his face away in an attempt to hide it. He trotted to the CD player they kept next to the TV.

He popped in Led Zeppelin IV, waited for the familiar "Hey, hey, mamma..." before he returned to Castiel. He placed his hands on the sides of Castiel's hips. He titled his head into the now familiar face, but pulled away before Castiel could press their lips together. 'Tease.'

Castiel thought with a snicker. Dean plopped himself on his sofa, and Castiel immediately followed suit. He sprawled himself overtop of Dean's lap. The last thing he could remember from that night was Dean nibbling on his ear while humming 'Four Sticks'. He fell asleep in Dean's arms, and woke up feeling satisfied.

_I wrote this last night when I was incredibly tired. I actually don't even remember writing it. So sorry, I guess?_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is really just a filler, but I hope you think it's cute… or something _

From: Dean  
'Hey :)'  
SNT: 6:46 pm

From: Cas  
'Hello, Dean :D'  
SNT: 6:48 pm

From: Dean  
'When can I see you again?'  
SNT: 6:49 pm

From: Cas  
'Tuesday? I get to go in late Wednesday; we can spend the night together.'  
SNT: 6:51 pm

From: Dean  
'Sounds good. Now to figure out what to do until then.'  
SNT: 6:52 pm

From: Cas  
'I have a blog to run. I'll be doing that. But I think you should be more concerned about what you're going to do when we ARE together.'  
SNT: 6:54 pm

From: Dean  
'... Now I'm hard. Thanks.'  
SNT: 6:55 pm

From: Cas  
'Good. Now stay that until Tuesday.'  
SNT: 6:56 pm

From: Dean  
'Fuck Cas, you are literally killing me.'  
SNT: 6:57 pm

From: Cas  
'I hope not literally. I don't like necrophilia.'  
SNT: 6:58 pm

From: Dean  
'I'm gonna come. Right now. This is your fault'  
SNT: 7:00 pm

From: Cas  
'I'm sorry.'  
SNT: 7:02 pm

From: Dean  
'Don't be.'  
SNT: 7:03 pm


	8. Chapter 8

_What's the difference between oral sex and anal sex?_

_Oral sex makes your day; anal sex makes your hole weak._

At 7:03, Castiel heard a knock on the door.

He strode idly to the door, trying to not seem too eager about Dean's arrival. In all honesty, it was all he could think about. He simply longed for Dean's hands rubbing against him once again.  
His heart skipped a beat when he opened the door. Dean's green eyes were sparkling and his freckles that Castiel loved so much were splattered across his face. He had a small backpack with him, which arose Castiel's curiosity, but not enough to distract him from the wanting lips that were approaching him quickly.

He was quick to slide his tongue against Dean's. He felt Dean's erection pressing against his stomach, and moaned in to his mouth.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said, catching his breath for a moment's time. Castiel's raspy voice turned Dean on in a way he never really knew before now. Breathlessly, he whispered, "Hey, Cas." He grabbed both of Castiel's wrists, and pulled the above his head, and pinned him to a nearby wall. Castiel was now sucking on Dean's tongue, which had been slid inside in his mouth.

"C-Cas," Dean began to moan. "Fuck me now. Please."

This was Castiel's chance to not be entirely submissive.

"Bedroom. Now." he ordered, nearly scowling.

Dean nodded, and flung himself in to Castiel's room. Castiel followed, and closed the door behind him. He pulled off his shirt and turned to Dean.

Nearly attacking Dean, he jumped on him, and kissed even more passionately. He lifted Dean's shirt over his head. Castiel pushed his face on to Dean's and Dean pushed back, their tongues smashing against each other.

By the time Castiel had a grip on Dean's jeans, Castiel's were already on the floor. Being shown a less vanilla side of the mild-mannered gentle-man, was making Dean grow harder and more anxious.

Castiel sprawled himself on his bed, and Dean quickly jumped on top. Their hips ground in to each other, causing Castiel's back to arch, and Dean to grunt.

"Cas, listen to me," Dean whispered huskily. "I'm going to fuck you hard. You're going to beg. Twice." Castiel's knees buckled and he groaned, but he remained confident.

"Not if I make you beg first."

Dean licked the shell of Castiel's ear and teased, "Now Cas, don't be mean. You don't want me to punish you, do you?"

Castiel grunted whilst growling, "Maybe I do. Actually, I definitely want you to." Dean felt Castiel's erection pressing harder and stiffer against Dean's groin.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to. You would like that Cas, wouldn't you?" Castiel nodded, ready for whatever Dean had to give. Dean smirked, and to much of Castiel's dismay, hopped off of him. Castiel began to sit up, but Dean turned and gave him a stern look.

"No." he commanded. "You stay." Castiel leaned back and huffed. He had never been this aroused, or ready for anything, ever. Quickly, Dean re-appeared, his backpack in hand. He placed his bag on bed, and Castiel took the moment to admire Dean's beautiful, naked body. Dean grinned a wicked grin, and pulled his hand out the bag. In his hands he was clutching a tub of lube, and a disarray of chains and ropes.

"Ropes or chains?" Dean asked, almost uncomfortably confident. Castiel's pupils dilated in anticipation. "Chains." He half-whispered in a desperate attempt to be seductive.

"Heh, alright. Your poison." Dean chuckled. He walked over to the head of the bed, where he chained Castiel's right hand to the bed frame. He made sure the chain was on tight, and said, "We'll start with one. For now." While smirking.

He sprawled back on to Castiel fully straddled him. Dean kissed down the column of his neck, across his chest, and down his torso. He stopped at his hips, kissing both of them, slowly and softly, causing Castiel to let out little moans of desire.

Dean lifted either one of Castiel's leg and draped them over his shoulders. "Hold tight. You're gonna like this." He muttered, almost arrogantly. Castiel leaned his head forward to get a better view, and just as he did, a warm wetness covered his entrance. Just as Dean ordered, he gripped the sheet impossibly tight as a surge of pleasure rushed through his body. Dean licked at Castiel, letting inhuman noises pour out of the man's lips. He dug his tongue in to the tight ring of muscle, causing Castiel to let out an ungodly moan and a deep, "Oh FUCK yes, don't fucking STOP." Dean continued to nuzzle at Castiel's hole, but this time slid a finger deep inside of him, rubbing at a little nub of nerves. He continued to slide fingers alongside the first one, until he had three thrusting in and out, and a chorus of moans and grunts.

Just as it seemed Castiel was about to finish, Dean pulled away, causing a small whimper to protrude from Castiel's lips. Dean grabbed the lube he has set beside Castiel earlier and lathered his fully erect dick. He placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders, and looked in to his eyes. For a moment, they sparked, both of their glances filled of love, lust, and an undying want. Dean entered Castiel slowly, carefully pushing himself inside of him. He started with a few short, quick thrusts, but quickly began forcing his whole cock inside of Castiel's tight envelope of heat. He soon came, filling Castiel in a swarm of sweet ecstasy. The hard thrusting of Dean against his prostate and the warmth that was now filling him caused Castiel to come violently, splattering over both men's abdomens. They both let out a few heavy breaths, before Dean whispered "Dammit Cas." And collapsed next to him, cradling him in his arms.

_No one caught this, but Cas' cats name here is Tippens. The actor who plays Castiel, Misha Collins, uses a stage name, his real name is Dmitri Tippens Krushnic. That's where I got Tippens from, and Cas saying 'family name' is supposed to be a joke, because Misha was named after his mom's Russian ex-boyfriend._

_Edit: My lovely readers have informed me that it's not just a stage name, it's been legally changed. Always learning new things~_

_Oh, and this is probably my last chapter. The story is becoming uncontrollably bad. I might even delete it. I'll probably have decided by tomorrow night what to do._


	9. Chapter 9

"Cas, are you awake?"

He had been holding the angel for nearly an hour now, and he his only movement had been hot breaths that blew along Dean's arm.

There was a moment's pause, where not even Castiel's chest moved, before he replied "Yes, Dean. I think you'll find I'm almost always awake."

Dean smiled, happy to hear the raspy voice that had beckoned his name only a couple hours before. He drew Castiel in tight, pressing his back against his bare chest. Dean nuzzled his nose in to the back of Castiel's neck. He nipped at the skin lightly, before letting out a very bored-sounding moan. "Nmmmmmnnn…. Caaasss..." He called, nearly mocking himself. "It's only ten. Let's _do _something."

Castiel cleared his drowsy throat, and murmured "Well, have you got anything in mind?"

Dean ran a wary thumb up and down the middle of Castiel's abdomen, feeling the warm skin underneath the soft pad of his thumb.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" He asked softly. "You sound tired."

Castiel gripped the hand that had been caressing his chest and wove his fingers between Dean's.

"Yes, I'm sure. Would I lie to you?" He had a pleasant huff in his tone that made Dean feel incredibly satisfied. "Now, what would you like to do?" Castiel asked, leaning his upper body back in to the soft kisses that Dean was planting on his neck and shoulders. Dean moaned on to Castiel's skin, and spoke between kisses. "Well…. I could take you back to my place….. Maybe see what Sammy's doing….. You could always stay the night…." Castiel turned on to his other side, so that he was now facing Dean. He took his right hand and traced along Dean's jaw line lightly, feeling the rough stubble protruding from the usually soft skin. Dean's shining green eyes flickered, and Castiel leaned in to his face, planting a soft kiss on his nose.

Through a smile, Castiel asked jokingly "Are we going semi-casual?"

"No." Dean retorted in a nipped tone. "Business-formal. Suit and tie. Now."

Castiel hopped out of bed, with a playful expression dancing across his face. "Well alright then." Dean didn't even have to look at Castiel's face to see the smirk he was proudly wearing. He could hear in his voice, and feel it in the words he spoke. Now exposed, he stared at Dean, longingly.

Castiel's naked body had a soft sheen to it, giving it an aura, or possibly even a glow. To Dean, it was more than just a sight; it was a palpable, real, feeling. A grace, almost. He couldn't explain it, but he loved it. It made him feel warm, and protected.

Castiel turned, obviously oblivious to the love Dean was slowly falling in gracefully. He pulled open his closet, revealing a vast array of button-down shirts. Everything from casual flannels, to tuxedo shirts, a feat that made Dean Chuckle to himself. Castiel tapped at his chin with a soft 'Hmmm... .' before reaching in a wily hand, and pulling out a light blue collared shirt. He turned a circle, looking over his shoulder at the floor. He spotted the undershirt he was wearing before Dean did away with it the night before. He collected that and a pair of boxers, and carefully slid on the undergarments. As he started buttoning up the shirt he picked, he stopped to stare at Dean. "Well?" he asked, rather snottily, raising an eyebrow. Dean could only chuckle. "Well what?" He asked, amused at Castiel's attitude. "Well…" he continued, same bratty tone whisking at his words."Are you gonna get dressed? I don't want to dress to the nines, if you won't be dressed at all."

This time, Dean let out a legitimate laugh, one that was deep, and throaty. "Cas. You don't actually have to dress up. You know that, right?" The lift at the end of the statement lingered, as Castiel stood straight-face, and then broke in to a bright smile. "In that case, I guess I'll wear jeans." Castiel replied, bowing his head slightly. He maneuvered his way over to a nearby dresser; in a fashion Dean was sure only Castiel could manage. He pulled out a pair of dark-colored blue jeans, and slid them on his legs. They hugged his frame in a way that Dean quite enjoyed.

Castiel shot a quick glare at Dean, and he got the message quickly. Rolling his eyes, he pulled himself out of Castiel's bed. "Okay. I guess I'll put on clothes. If it makes you happy." Dean was mimicking Castiel obnoxious tone from earlier, and the pair found themselves smiling at each other. Castiel replaced his glare with a caring expression. He was glad to know that Dean cared about what he thought, even if he was only joking. It made him feel like what they shared was more than just emotionless sex.

Dean nimbly dressed himself as Castiel stared, admiring the way the light bounced off of Dean's tight muscles. Castiel thought Dean lucky, having a constant style of genetic clothing, being able to get off by wearing practically the same outfit every day. 'At least he looks good in it.' Castiel thought, with a pleased sneer. After Dean had stretched, yawned, and gotten himself dressed, he tiredly waddled his way in front of Castiel, and stood for a moment to feel the other man's breath blowing against the column of his neck. He scooped the smaller man up on his arms, pressing him hard against his chest and drawing his tender lips up towards his own. From the man he stole a soft, gentle kiss. He drew his lips away only slightly, allowing for their noses to remain touching ever so lightly. Dean drew in a deep breath, soaking in the scent that was now surrounding him. He smelt like watermelons and cinnamon, two of Dean's favorite scents. "Let's go." Dean said with his arms still draped around Castiel.

Twenty minutes later, Dean opened the door to his apartment with Castiel trailing only inches behind him. They were both grinning, and excited for the night to come. Dean took two steps in to the entrance before calling out, "Saaaaaaaam…." Softly, arousing a chuckle from Castiel. Dean paused a moment, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I'm in here." He heard finally, from the sofa in the next room. Dean turned and grabbed Castiel by the wrist in to the room where Sam's voice had come from. He plopped himself next to his brother. Castiel stood, watching, taking in the elated look on Dean's face that he got around his brother. After teasing Sam about being alone, Dean turned back to Castiel.

"Come sit with us, Cas" He said, shooting Castiel one of his most charming looks.

Castiel folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "There's nowhere to sit." He replied, smiling at Dean's goofiness. Dean stood, a near cunning look sprawling across his face. "Sure there is, he sit, walking towards Castiel. He lifted the thin framed man bridal-style, and sat back on the sofa, Castiel in lap. Sam rolled his eyes. "Wow, get a room you two." He said, with a fake annoyance in his voice.

"Alright! Just remember, if the room is a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'." Dean announced proudly, lifting Castiel again and carrying him in to the bedroom, Castiel blushing all the way.

_Sorry for the absolute lack of plot, this is more of a filler chapter. There is an eventual plot to this story, but it's gonna be just cute Destiel things, just for a few more chapters. I hope you all enjoy _


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel wanted to meet Dean during the day. He set up a date with him on Saturday at four o clock, at a nearby park. He had called Dean right after he knew his Wednesday shift ended, and when Dean asked to see him before then, he refused. Castiel said he needed to talk to Dean about something important. This terrified Dean. He was certain it meant that Castiel was going to end things with him, and Dean hadn't even had the chance to make things official yet, although he had planned to the next time he got to see Castiel.

"Cas seemed nervous over the phone." Dean told Sam, looking for consolidation in his brother.

"Stage fright. It's probably nothing. Or something good. Hey, maybe he's pregnant." Sam replied jokingly, while he was trying (and failing) to comfort his brother.

"He's gonna leave me. I know it. Fuck, man." Dean was ignoring Sam's attempts at humor, and was far too distracted by his own worry to laugh.

Sam placed a caring hand on his brother's shoulders. "It'll be okay. Even if he does end it, you've known his for what, a week? It's okay."

Dean sighed, a rush of sadness filling his eyes. "Sam. This last week has been the best of my life. Things with Cas are just so easy, and so natural. I love being with him. And I just—Fuck!" He bit back tears. Dean wasn't ready to lose Castiel, but he knew it was coming. ~

~Saturday came, although Dean wished it hadn't. He finally pushed himself out of bed around 2. He dressed in his usual outfit, today sporting a Led Zeppelin shirt. He knew they were Castiel's favorite; maybe it would change his mind. Dean hated this, a lot. He hated being the desperate girly one, but this is what Castiel had done to him, had reduced to this. When he got to the park, he was nearly trembling, but waited at the spot him and Castiel had decided on. He was five minutes early, because he was getting anxious at home. He spotted Castiel at a nearby tree, and froze. Luckily, Castiel noticed him, and made the approach that Dean was avoiding.

Dean can remember every detail, very specifically. It was 47 degrees and sunny. At 4:07 pm on January 11th, Castiel approached Dean, wrapped up nicely in a scarf and woolen trench coat. Dean was prepared for Castiel to announce that he was going to leave him, ending the string of dates they had been on since they had met. Dean cared deeply for Castiel, so losing him was going to be hard, but he would so his best to be the biggest man he could be.

"Dean… we need to talk." The low, raspy voice made Dean's heart drop. '_No.' _Dean told himself. _'You're fine. You're okay. So what if it's over? You've known him for a week and a day. There's no way you've already fallen for him.' _

"Yes… Cas?" Dean choked, covering up his distress with a smile.

Castiel's brow furrowed. He could sense falseness behind Dean's smile. The usual glint in his sparkling green eyes was gone, and Castiel missed it. He scooped Dean's face up with cold hand and kissed him lightly, hoping to receive a genuine smile in return. He pulled his face back when he felt that Dean wasn't kissing back. Dean was giving a confused stare, so Castiel returned one, now equally as concerned.

"Is something the matter, Dean?" He asked, his hand still placed on Dean's face.

Shocked, Dean replied asking "What are you doing, Cas?"

Castiel laughed. "Kissing you. Is that not okay anymore?"

Dean let out an exasperated half-laugh, and with a look of disbelief said "You're not leaving me, are you?" It was more of an observation than a question, and it caused Castiel a bit of distress.

"Dean… god, no! I would never leave you." He sat next to Dean and wrapped one of his arms around Dean's broad shoulders. "Dean, I asked you to come here today, because I needed to ask you something." He had has left hand intertwined with Dean's, and his right was rubbing against his shoulder.

Dean looked up at Castiel with the doe eyes the never ceased to melt his heart. "What's that?" he asked.

Castiel chuckled. "Well, I honestly don't know how to ask this. I'm sorry I had to leave you the way I did, I had some….. Things I had to deal with before I could do this. But Dean, I just needed to ask you if... I mean I was just wondering…. If you wanted to be official."

Dean nearly cried out. He couldn't even speak he was so surprised, and overjoyed. He only pulled Castiel to his lips, searching within Castiel for the 'Yes 'that he found himself unable to speak.

When Dean's tongue pricked at Castiel's lips, the angel pulled his head away. He had to hear a definite answer from Dean. He needed to know, for sure.

Dean looked at Castiel longingly, searching for the words he couldn't say. "Yes, Cas, yes… just, yes. I wouldn't be happy any other way."

Castiel scooped Dean's face up, pressing it against his own. He had softness to it, something filled with awe, admiration, and downright love. He pulled back, still smiling from the relief of the acceptance by Dean. He had been through a lot in the last few days to let the angels allow his relationship with Dean, and he didn't know what he would have done, had he done all of that just to have Dean shoot him down.

However, there was one downside to all of this.

Dean could never know. Castiel could never tell Dean that he was an angel. It was the only term on heaven's side of the deal. The only thing that kept this moment from being absolutely perfect.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat." He whispered with his face only inches from Dean's. ~

~A half an hour later, Dean and Castiel were sitting in a small restaurant that Dean had had recommended to him by a friend.

That's when Castiel dropped the bombshell.

"You know, I was still a virgin when I met you."

He was deep in is salad when he said it. He just announced it like any other conversation piece, maybe suspecting acknowledgement. He obviously didn't understand that this kind of thing was a big deal to Dean, who was now nearly choking on his burger. "A… what?!" Dean exclaimed, hacking bits of hamburger out of his throat. He looked up at Castiel, who only shrugged. "Dude, no way… _no. fucking. Way. _How did you not? I mean, a guy like you, stay pure? There's just no way."

Castiel chuckled at Dean's response, and did his best to hide the concern in is tone. "Hey, it's a choice." He said, teasing at his salad.

Dean considered the thought for a moment, and with a giddy smile, marveled, "Well, you could have had me fooled."

Castiel nibbled at a piece of lettuce. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, still blushing.

Snickering, Dean leaned in closer to Castiel. "It means…" he began to whisper. "…you've made me come harder than any other man _or _woman I've been with before. _Ever."_

Castiel clenched his jaw, and his hand lowered to his crotch, to adjust the member now growing in his pants.

Whispering back, he responded "Maybe we should….go." He gave Deana glare that could only mean '_Sex. Now.'_

Dean smirked, and grabbed Castiel's hand. He slapped a twenty on the table and led Castiel out of the restaurant; ignoring the stares as he proudly held on to his, now official, boyfriend.

_Sorry I haven't posted in a millennium, I've been busy! This chapter has been written over such a long period of time, I'm not certain it's in the same gist throughout, so I'm sorry for that. Oh, and while I'm being the barrier of bad news, I'll be in Seattle form December 23__rd__- January 2__nd__, so I probably won't be posting then. _

_I love you guys._


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later, Castiel and Dean were lying on Dean's sofa. Dean had his arms wrapped around Castiel. The angel was softly napping, and Dean was nodding away. He was only barely paying attention to the movie playing. He thought it was The Avengers, but he couldn't remember. He was too tired, and too focused on his boyfriend to really pay attention.

Just as Dean was floating out of consciousness, Sam popped his head in through the door frame.

"Um… Dean?" Sam said, hoping to grab his brother's attention. "Can I talk to you? It's… important."

Dean wouldn't have come, had he not heard the urgency in Sam's voice. He removed himself gently from the sofa, careful not to awake his sleeping boyfriend.

"Yeah… What's up?" Dean asked, lightly trotting over to his brother.

Sam sighed. "Dad just called."

"Dad?" Dean asked in disbelief. John hardly ever called his sons, not after Sam went to college, and Dean moved out.

"Yeah. Dad. He said he wants to come and visit tomorrow, for your birthday." Sam's expression tightened, as he braced himself for Dean's response.

Dean could only laugh. He hadn't spent a birthday with his father in years, and there was nothing special about this year that John knew about. Or at least Dean thought John didn't know.

"Sam what did you tell Dad?" Dean sounded only borderline pissed, and more concerned than anything, but it still frightened Sam.

"I told him you were seeing someone. All I said was someone. I didn't say anything about Cas." Sam held a regretful stare, and looked apologetic towards his brother.

Dean slapped a hand against Sam's shoulder, before looking up at his brother. "You know dad doesn't know I'm gay, right?"

Sam nodded and answered sternly, "Yeah... I know."

Dean turned back to his napping boyfriend, and watched as he stretched in his sleep. He turned back to his brother, a look of desperation across his face.

"Well….. I can't hide him. It's not like I'm gonna leave him out of my life." Dean stammered.

John had never been quite the accepting type, which was why Dean had never told his dad about his sexual preferences. He was terribly afraid of John disapproving of Castiel A fear that seemed now looming.  
He sighed and returned to Castiel, scooping the angel up and plopping himself underneath of him. He really only wait for the events of the next day, as he knew they were inevitable.~  
~The next morning Dean woke up, still on the sofa, his arms sprawled lazily across Castiel's chest. Castiel titled his head that was resting on Dean's chest, backwards, and looked at his boyfriend after hearing him grumbling. Dean opened one eye, then the other, and smiled when he saw Castiel's upside-down head, and glittering eyes. "Heeeyy ..." Dean said in a very uncertain matter. "You're gonna meet someone today."  
Castiel rubbed at his tired eyes and let out a soft grunt. "Hmmm. Who? Oh, and happy birthday." He lifted his head towards Dean's and pressed their lips together, breaking the kiss in a smile.

"Thanks, babe." Dean said. He was glad Castiel had remembered, as he had done his best not to mention it.

He squeezed Castiel a bit tighter and continued responding, "My dad is coming today. I want you to meet him. I mean, if it's okay with you." He looked to Castiel's sparkling eyes for approval.  
Castiel was shocked. He knew Dean didn't have close connections to his father, and he was seldom ever mentioned in conversation. However, he was willing and pleased to meet John Winchester. It left Castiel upset that Dean would never be able to meet his family.

"Sounds great!" He said, smiling a tired but bright smile at Dean. "Okay." Dean replied, happy that Castiel seemed so willing. "He'll be here at four."~

~Four o'clock came, and Dean and Sam had been hurriedly cleaning the apartment for a few hours now. Castiel had tried to help, but Dean insisted that he didn't. After all, Castiel was still only a guest in Dean's home.

"Okay." Sam announced, brushing his hands against his jeans. "I think that's everything. Jess should be here in about half an hour and Dad'll be here any minute." Dean turned to his brother and huffed, a worried but satisfied huff.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Sam sprang to answer it, and Castiel slid down from the table he had perched himself on. It was then that Castiel noticed how nervous he was.

He was fairly certain that John didn't even know Dean was gay. What if John didn't approve of Castiel? What if Dean left him because of his father's preferences? He did his best to swallow down these thoughts, because right now Castiel needed to focus on making a good first impression.

"Nice place you boys got yourself." He heard in a low, rumbling voice from the hall. Dean emerged from doorframe, with John closely behind him. Castiel noticed that Sam wasn't with them, and assumed he was trying to avoid the next encounter, that was surely to be awkward.

John was a surprisingly friendly looking man, with a filled-out beard and a wrinkled smile. He looked at Castiel curiously, and in his husky voice, said "Now, who's this?" Dean briskly moved to Castiel's side, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"This," Dean said, watching as his father's eyes widened. "Is Cas. My boyfriend." Castiel felt his heart flutter at Dean referring to him as his boyfriend. He liked the title. But he quickly snapped back in to the real world, which had John Winchester, eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open, gaping at his son, who had his arm around the waist of another man. He didn't look upset, really. Just shocked. _Very_ shocked.

Castiel decided to break the moment by re-introducing himself. With an extended hand and a bright smile, Castiel beamed, "Hello, I'm Castiel."

John's lips turned instinctively up in to a smile. "It's nice to meet you Castiel." He replied, taking the outstretched hand.

"Hey guys." Sam called out, with his arms wrapped around a bubbly blonde girl. "Hi Jess!" Dean smiled. Castiel gave a weak wave, bones still shaking from meeting his boyfriend's dad. John had now directed his attention to Jess, giving Castiel a minute to breathe.

"Cas, babe, are you okay?" Dean grabbed Castiel wrists and looked at him, noticing how anxious the angel looked.

Castiel opened his mouth, and seemed to be attempting to speak, but only shut his jaw, pleading to Dean with his eyes.

"It's okay." Dean reassured him in a calm voice. "Look, if you ever feel uncomfortable, just say….. 'Funky Town'. That'll be our codeword. If you ever need out of an awkward situation, just say the code, I'll be there." He pulled Castiel's hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles lightly.

"Funky Town?" Castiel asked, skeptically.

Dean pulled Castiel's hands back down to his waist and responded, "Just work with it, okay."

Just then, Dean turned back to his family. "Dinner about ready, Sam?" He asked, smiling at his brother."

"Uhhhhh…. Yeah, just about." Sam turned to his father. "Dad, you wanna come check out the kitchen? I'm sure Dean and Castiel can set the plates."

Without any words being spoken, everyone fell in to the place given to them by Sam.~

~ A few hours later, a meal had been eaten, candles blown out, and gifts opened. Form Castiel, Dean got a new sweater. Castiel was certain everyone in the room had assumed he was an awful gift-giver, but Dean had mentioned that he needed a new one. John was on his way out the door, and Castiel did not once have to say 'Funky Town', much to his happiness. "It's been good meeting you, boy." John said, shaking Castiel's hand firmly, with a hearty smile.

After all the goodbyes had been said, Castiel turned to Dean. "Did I suck?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"God, no," Dean replied, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "You were great. He really likes you."

"Good." Castiel said smiling, and planting a firm kiss on Dean's lips.

_HEY GUYS SORRY FOR BEING LAME. So I'm sorry I'm dragging out the plot so much, I just don't want to be done. This might be the last chapter for awhile, though~_


End file.
